guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-87.123.85.91-20110223115651
Er gibt den "Dr." zurück, und Schwamm drüber: Die Union will nach dem akademischen Etikettenschwindel ihres Verteidigungsministers Guttenberg sofort zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Nichts hätte genuin Konservativen verwerflicher sein können als ein solcher Verrat an den eigenen Idealen. Was wir in diesen Wochen erleben, ist der Abgesang des deutschen Bürgertums, seiner Postulate, seiner Lebensform, seines Ethos. Dieses deutsche Bürgertum war über Jahrhunderte zusammengehalten durch Furcht vor Verfall. Und der Verfall drohte durch die Roten, durch aufsässige Unterschichten, schließlich durch revoltierende 68er. Als gefährdet galt das Eigentum, der Leistungsgedanke, die Tugenden von Fleiß, Ehrbarkeit, Anstand. So hat man es über Jahrzehnte wieder und wieder von Vertretern bürgerlicher Parteien, kirchlicher Einrichtungen, wirtschaftlicher Verbände gehört. ANZEIGENun hat ein Bundesminister offenkundig das geistige Eigentum anderer Bürger enteignet. Er hat die Anstrengungen anderer Menschen als die eigenen ausgegeben. Er hat eine Prämie erhalten, für welche er keine adäquaten Leistungen erbrachte. Das alles war unehrbar, unanständig, kurz: durch und durch unbürgerlich. Aber die politischen Repräsentanten des Bürgertums gehen damit denkbar wurschtig um. Es zählt all das nicht, was für das Bürgertum als treibende und formative Gruppe einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft zumindest lange Zeit galt: Wohlstand und Reputation kann nur Rendite für ehrlich erbrachte Arbeit sein; Ausbildung und Qualifikation sind Voraussetzungen für ein ordentliches, verlässliches, kalkulierbares Wirtschaftsleben. Akademische Zertifikate sind die Bestätigung von individuell bewiesenen Kompetenzen, überprüfbaren Kenntnissen, einer geprüften Reife. Das unterschied das Bürgertum vom Adel, in dem die Privilegien von Herkunft und Stand weit wichtiger waren als Befähigung und eigenständige Produktivität. Diskreditierung von Leistungsstandards Nimmt man die Kommentare von Kanzlerin Angela Merkel ("habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Assistenten berufen"), vom bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Horst Seehofer ("ein Minister stürzt nur, wenn die Partei es will") oder dem hessischen Regierungschef Volker Bouffier dieser Tage ernst, dann weinen die Parteien des bürgerlichen Lagers den überlieferten bürgerlichen Ansprüchen keine Träne mehr nach. Im Gegenteil, sie verspotten und verhöhnen, was seit dem 19. Jahrhundert zumindest im Bereich von Bildung und Wissenschaft selbstverständlicher Comment war. "Wir haben andere Probleme in Deutschland als Fußnoten", krakeelt flapsig der hessische CDU-Ministerpräsident. Er ist der Vertreter einer Partei, die von Adenauer bis Kohl rhetorisch größten Wert - gegen die hedonistischen 68er - auf akkurate Notengebung, harten Wettbewerb der Besten in den Schulen, auf Exzellenz in Wissenschaft und Forschung gelegt haben. Eine Wissenschaft ohne ordentliche und saubere argumentative Belege ist schwer denkbar und würde den Standort Deutschland in schlimmsten Verruf bringen. Man hätte nie gedacht, dass bürgerliche Politiker zu einer solchen Diskreditierung von Leistungsstandards aktiv beitragen. Auf den Parteitagen der CDU hieß es über 16 Jahre stets respektvoll: "Sehr geehrter Herr Bundeskanzler Dr. Kohl". War es wirklich respektvoll gemeint, oder lag dem am Ende subversive Häme gegenüber jemandem zu Grunde, der törichterweise die Mühe einer "überflüssigen Doktorarbeit" auf sich genommen hatte? "Refeudalisierung" des Bürgertums Der Soziologe Sighard Neckel charakterisiert die gesellschaftlichen Prozesse der letzten Jahre als einer "Refeudalisierung" des Bürgertums, als einen "Kapitalismus ohne Bürgertum". Und ein Zufall war es sicher nicht, dass in der CDU und CSU, denen die bürgerlichen Konventionen zunehmen entglitten, den Spross eines fränkischen Adelsgeschlechts nach vorne schoben, um von dessen Habitus und Auftritt stilistisch zu profitieren. Doch in einem refeudalisierten System stehen Leistung und Belohnung in keinem vernünftigen kausalen Verhältnis zueinander. Das haben die Einkommensentwicklungen der letzten Jahr drastisch deutlich gemacht. Und das spielt sich auch in den Stellungnahmen der christdemokratischen Anführer dieser Tage wieder, da sie den Rücktritt eines Ministers allein als Sache eines feudalisierten Parteienstaats zu betrachten scheinen, damit offenkundig nicht begreifen, wie sehr die Grundlagen des bürgerlichen Anspruchs unterminieren. Gut dreißig Jahre lang hatten die christdemokratischen Parteien gegen 68er und ihr angeblich permissives Verhältnis zu Moral und Sitte, zu Institutionen und Verpflichtungen, zu Gott und Kirche gestritten. Doch ist es damit jetzt vorbei. Nun haben gerade CDU/CSU-Politiker Gefallen daran gefunden, sich nicht mehr allzu sehr an irgendwelche Moralvorstellungen zu binden. Nun genießen sie es, in wechselnden Lebensabschnitten neue Rollen auszuprobieren, goutierten die Nonchalancen eines aller Zügel entledigten Egozentrik. Ja mehr noch: Man gewann zuletzt den Eindruck, die alten linken Gegner mit 68er Prägung hatten dies alles längst hinter sich gelassen, hatten bereits die Mühen und unangenehmen Folgen libertärer Entbindungsanstrengungen erlebt wie durchlitten, waren daher in den letzten Jahren eher zur Bodenhaftung zurückgekehrt, in die Häfen fester Beziehungen und kalkulierbarer Gewohnheiten eingelaufen - gewissermaßen: waren so ordentlich und berechenbar geworden, wie Olaf Scholz immer schon wirkte. CDU-Politiker streiften die Verpflichtungen ab Ganz anders hingegen die jäh sich ihrer Traditionen entledigenden CDU-Politiker: Sie streiften plötzlich die Verpflichtungen ab, die ihnen zuvor nachgerade heilig zu sein schienen, die sie wieder und wieder gegen den vermeintlichen Werteverfall der 68er ins Feld geführt hatten. Im vorigen Jahr waren es ausschließlich bürgerliche Politiker, Männer der CDU, die ihre Mandate hinwarfen, als wären es belanglose Karnevalsorden oder beliebige Sportabzeichen. Braun gebrannt und gut erholt vom Urlaub auf Sylt erklärte der Erste Bürgermeister von Hamburg, Ole von Beust, dass er nicht mehr ausüben wolle, wozu er zwei Jahre zuvor noch angetreten und von den Wählern beauftragt worden war. Und Roland Koch, der Anführer des christdemokratischen Konservatismus, jener selbsterklärten Prätorianergarde von Disziplin, Anstand und treuer Pflichterfüllung, der Ministerpräsident aus Hessen also, entdeckte im zweiten Jahr seiner Legislaturperiode, dass auch andere Lebenspläne attraktiv sein könnten; und er wollte einen Neustart außerhalb der Politik versuchen. ANZEIGEAuch Bundespräsident Horst Seehofer mochte nicht mehr im Amt ausharren, das ihm ein Jahr zuvor ein zweites Mal anvertraut wurde. Für Christdemokraten alten Schlages hätte das Kapitulation und Verrat bedeuten müssen. Die eigenen Leute begingen Fahnenflucht, erwiesen sich als schmähliche Deserteure. Nichts hätte genuinen Konservativen verwerflicher sein können. Libertinage, Hedonismus, Toskana-Vergnüglichkeiten, Diebstahl fremden geistigen Eigentums, Etikettenschwindel, mangelnde Seriosität, schlampiges Handwerk - kein Zweifel: Die christdemokratische Truppe ist zersetzt. Und diesmal ist wahrlich kein Sozialist dafür verantwortlich zu machen.